An Unexpected Royal
by Azura Mythralis
Summary: What if there was another race, one close to Durin's line in Erebor? Follow Thorin and Mythralis on the way to Erebor.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Royal**

{ _Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit. Just Mythralis and the Witcher kingdom_ }

 **Please Note** that I do not have a **Beta** all **Spelling Mistakes** are **mine and mine alone**.

 **Chapter 1**

When they finished their " _talk_ ", they gathered around Bilbo's fireplace and began to sing:

 _far over the misty mountains cold_

 _to dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _we must away 'ere break of day_

 _to seek the pale enchanted gold_

 _._

 _the dwarves of yore made mighty spells_

 _while hammers fell like ringing bells_

 _in places deep, where dark things sleep_

 _in hallow halls beneath the fells_

 _._

 _for ancient king and elvish lord_

 _there many a gleaming golden hoard_

 _they shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

 _to hide in gems on hilt of sword_

 _._

 _on silver necklaces they strung_

 _the flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

 _the dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

 _they meshed the light of moon and sun_

 _._

 _far over the misty mountains cold_

 _to dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _we must away, 'ere break of day,_

 _to claim our long-forgotten gold_

 _._

 _goblets they carved there for themselves_

 _and harps of gold; where no man delves_

 _there lay they long, and many a song_

 _was sung unheard by men nor elves_

 _._

 _the pines were roaring on the heights_

 _the winds were moaning in the night_

 _the fire was red, it flaming spread;_

 _the trees like torches blazed with light_

 _._

 _the bells were ringing in the dale_

 _and men looked up with faces pale_

 _the dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

 _laid low their towers and houses frail_

 _._

 _the mountain smoked beneath the moon_

 _the dwarves they heard the tramp of doom_

 _they fled their hall to dying fall_

 _beneath his feet, beneath the moon_

 _._

 _far over the misty mountains grim_

 _to dungeons deep and caverns dim_

 _we must away, 'ere break of day_

 _to win our harps and gold from him!_

 _._

After the company sang, Bilbo said to Gandalf," I have to visit Mythralis, you know I will meet up

with the company in a days time if I leave tonight." Nori eavesdrops as Gandalf replies," you will

join us in Bree, will you not? And Master Nori don't eavesdrop on a wizard." Nori doesn't look

chastised at all when he appears, saying," sorry, but who is this Mythralis you speak of ?" All Bilbo

said as he left to pack was," you shall see, Master Nori, you shall see."

.

 _far over the misty mountains cold_

 _to dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _we must away, 'ere break of day_

 _to find our long-forgotten gold_

 **Next Day**

Mythralis P.O.V

The sun rises as I remember the past and my parents, the King and Queen of the Witchers, and I

sing to never forget the dwarf prince who saved me from Smaug;

.

 _the wind was on the withered heath,_

 _but in the forest stirred no leaf:_

 _there shadows lay be night or day,_

 _and dark things silent crept beneath._

 _._

 _the wind came down from mountains cold_

 _and like a tide it roared and rolled;_

 _the branches groaned, the forest moaned,_

 _and leaves were laid upon the mould._

 _._

 _the wind went on from West to East;_

 _all movement in the forest ceased,_

 _but shrill and harsh across the marsh_

 _its whistling voices were released_

 _._

 _the grasses hissed, their tassels bent,_

 _the reeds were rattling-on it went_

 _o'er shaken pool under heavens cool_

 _where racing clouds were torn and rent._

 _._

 _it passed the Lonely Mountain bare_

 _and swept above the dragon's lair:_

 _there black and dark lay boulders stark_

 _and flying smoke was in the air._

 _._

 _it left the world and took its flight_

 _over the wide seas of the night._

 _the moon set sail upon the gale,_

 _and stars were fanned to leaping light._

 _._

Bilbo rides up as I finished the last verse," My friend, it is sooo good to see you again." I greeted.

" Same to you Mythralis, my friend, I heard from a grey pilgrim that he is taking a group of thirteen

plus me on a quest to reclaim Erabor from Smaug." he replies cheerfully. " Is there room for one

more? Because I see that you are missing fourteen companions Bilbo." I say cheekily. " Then are

you coming or not?" he asks while grinning like an idiot. I laugh in irony as I saddle Nyx, my Dire

wolf and ask," was that ever in doubt, Bilbo?"

 **That Night**

 **Bree** ( _Mythralis P.O.V_ )

I laugh at the disgruntled Bilbo as I unsaddled Nox and he unsaddled Mrytle, he glares at me as

we enter the Prancing Pony as I laugh harder to the amusement of Gandalf and curiosity of the

Company, I pulled back my hood saying," please don't tell me the rum's gone," while Bilbo howls

in laughter, Gandalf chuckles and the company's jaws drop in shock. Butterbur hollers," a jug of

rum and a cup for Mythralis by Gandalf, stat !" I walk over to Gandalf as he stands to greet me

saying," Tharkun, it is so good to see you after all these years." The Company's jaws dropped even

further if possible as he replied saying," my dear, Mythralis it is good to see you as well, if I might

ask will you sing for us." as Butterbur yells in agreement from the kitchen. I sigh in exasperation

while Bilbo snickers in the background," I know just the one," I smirk,

.

" _the world was young, the mountains green,_

 _no stain yet on the moon was seen,_

 _no words were laid on stream or stone_

 _when Durin woke and walked alone._

 _._

 _he named the nameless hills and dells;_

 _he drank from yet untasted wells;_

 _he stooped and looked in Mirrormere,_

 _and saw a crown of stars appear,_

 _as gems upon a silver thread,_

 _above the shadows of his head._

 _._

 _the world was fair, the mountains tall,_

 _in Elder Days beforethe fall_

 _of mighty kings in Nargothrond_

 _and Gondolin, who now beyond_

 _the Western Seas have passed away;_

 _the world was fair in Durin's Day._

 _._

 _a king he was on carven throne_

 _in many-pillared halls of stone_

 _with golden roof and silver floor,_

 _and runes of power upon the door._

 _the light of sun and star and moon_

 _in shining lamps of crystal hewn_

 _undimmed by cloud or shade of night_

 _there shone for ever fair and bright._

 _._

 _there hammer on the anvil smote,_

 _there chisel clove, and graver wrote;_

 _there forged was blade, and bound was hilt;_

 _the delver mined, the mason built._

 _there beryl, pearl, and opal pale,_

 _and metal wrought like fishes' mail,_

 _buckler and corslet, axe and sword,_

 _and shining spears were laid in hoard._

 _._

 _unwearied then were Durin's folk;_

 _beneath the mountains music woke:_

 _the harpers harped, the minstrels sang,_

 _and at the gates the trumpets rang._

 _._

 _the world is grey, the mountains old,_

 _the forge's fire is ashen-cold;_

 _no harp is wrung, no hammer falls:_

 _the darkness dwells in Durin's halls;_

 _the shadow lies upon his tomb_

 _in Moria, in Khazad-dûm._

 _but still the sunken stars appear_

 _in dark and windless Mirrormere;_

 _there lies his crown in water deep,_

 _till Durin wakes again from sleep._ "

.

As I finish, I hear clapping and Kazadul prayers. Gandalf says," I think it is time for rest we have a

long journey ahead of us, Thorin." after he nods ,the dwarf prince that saved me 60 years ago, he

leaves for his room Bilbo and myself following.

 **To Be Continued In Chapter 2.**

[How did you like it? Please review.]


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Royal**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bree** ( _Mythralis P.O.V_ )

 _seek for the Sword that was broken:_

 _in Imladris it dwells;_

 _there shall be counsels taken_

 _stronger than Morgul-spells._

 _there shall be shown a token_

 _that Doom is near at hand,_

 _for Isildur's Bane shall waken,_

 _and the Halfling forth shall stand._

 _._

I open my eyes to see a thoughtful Thorin and an amused Bilbo and Gandalf behind him," I was

singing in my sleep, wasn't I." They nodded while I blushed in embarrassment. When we arrive the

Company is already waiting and impatient, while the four of us eat.

.

 _ **On The Road To Weathertop**_

 _ **.**_

As we ride Bofur asks me to sing some songs of my people, I ask Thorin which songs he remembers

from our childhood, he answers," _All that is gold_ and _I see fire_ , Mythralis, that is my answer."

.

 _All that is gold does not glitter,_

 _Not all those who wander are lost;_

 _The old that is strong does not wither,_

 _Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

 _._

 _From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

 _A light from the shadows shall spring;_

 _Renewed shall be the blade that was broken,_

 _The crown-less again shall be king._

 _._

The Company applauds, Thorin motions me to continue.

.

 _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below!_

 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls,_

 _And should the sky be filled with_

 _Fire and smoke..._

 _Keep watching over Durin's sons._

 _._

 _If this is to end in fire,_

 _Then we shall all burn together!_

 _Watch the flames climb high_

 _Into the night._

 _Calling out father, oh! stand by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountainside._

 _High!_

 _._

 _And if we should die tonight,_

 _Then we should all die together!_

 _Raise a glass of wine, for the last time!_

 _Calling out father, oh!_

 _Prepare as we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountainside._

 _Desolation comes upon the sky!_

 _._

 _Now I see fire, inside the mountain!_

 _I see fire, burning the trees!_

 _And I see fire, hollowing souls!_

 _I see fire, blood in the breeze!_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me._

 _._

 _Oh, should my people fall, then_

 _surely I'll do the same._

 _Confined in mountain halls we_

 _got too close to the flame!_

 _Calling out father, oh!_

 _Hold fast and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountainside._

 _Desolation comes upon the sky!_

 _._

 _Now I see fire, inside the mountain!_

 _I see fire, burning the trees!_

 _And I see fire, hollowing souls!_

 _I see fire, blood in the breeze!_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me._

 _And if the night is burning I will cover my eyes,_

 _For if the dark returns the my brothers will die!_

 _And as the sky is falling down,_

 _It crashed into this lonely town!_

 _And with that shadow upon the ground,_

 _I hear my people screaming out!_

 _._

 _And I see fire! Inside the mountains!_

 _I see fire! burning the trees!_

 _I see fire! hollowing souls!_

 _And I see fire! blood in the breeze!_

 _._

 _I see fire! Oh, you know I saw a city burning up! (Fire!)_

 _And I see fire! Feel the heat upon my skin! (Fire!)_

 _And I see fire! (Fire!)_

 _And I see fire burn auburn on the mountainside!_

 _._

As the Company clapped, I remembered the past and how Thorin and I met

.

 _ **Sorry for the cliffhanger peeps. Writers Block has me cuffed in a cage.**_


End file.
